Romania
Anica Popescu 'is a fan-made character ''' for the series: Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the'' ''country of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania '''Romania'] ((Just because I took my note down doesn't mean you can edit this page, anon. If you want to add something, point out an innacuracy, historical or otherwise, message me and I'll change it.)) 'Appearance' Romania is a lightly tanned young woman with short, dark brown hair that is, more often than not, confused as being black. Her hair is just at her shoulders, with her straight bangs parted off slightly to the right side. The most shocking about her appearance is probably her gold eyes, very easily noticeable against her skin tone and dark hair. She is a moderate dresser, her most commonly seen oufit being a light purple halter top and a flowing, ankle-long white skirt that was decorative light purple embrodary on the bottom and a pair of light brown ankle-high boots. Sometimes she will add several gold bracelets or a pair of earrings to her attire for a little added "flair". An alternitive outfit is a blue lace up top with long, flowing sleeves, a simple pair of white pants tucked into black , lightly-heeled boots. In this outfit she wears more silver jelwery: a silver necklace with a small ruby set into it (her "birthstone") and silver earrings. When in military conflict, she wears variations of the Romanian military uniform. During World War I she wore the uniform of a 1st division Infantry Lieutenant, and in World War II she wore an artillery Lieutenant Colonel uniform with a military beret to match it and a pair of slightly heeled boots. Her national costume is a costume from the Banat area of Romania, which consists of a white, heavily embroidered loose-sleeved white blouse, tight at the wrists with laces at the ends. She wears a matching long, flowing white skirt –also heavily embroidered, trimmed with lace at the hem. Over the skirt she wears a long, dark blue Fota which is embroidered in gold, and a matching blue vest. 'Personality and Interests' Romania is what some people would call a ‘shut-in’, never really getting involved with many other countries outside her fellow Balkans. Though that could be due to her more shy nature around countries she doesn't know; since in her history she has been stepped on many times and is afraid of getting hurt again. When she does attend the World Meetings, it is more to get a pulse on the going-ons in the world; not so much about giving her input on worldly matters since, for all intents and purposes, she doesn’t really care. She has been described as an ‘ice queen’ by some other countries (Hungary, Prussia) because of her aloofness and sharp, sarcastic tongue when talking to nations she doesn’t particularly like. When around a select few other countries, Moldova, Transnistria, China, Germany and Greece in particular, her personality seems to do a complete turn and she becomes a warm, nurturing person, fitting into a motherly role with some of the aforementioned nations due to her being one of the eldest. Romania, being steeped in years upon years of history, is very interested in the different interpretations of Romanian history and enjoys reading the stories from different perspectives. She is also a large fan of the works of Mihai Eminescu, and owns most, if not all of his published works. She is also very well educated about mythology and mythical creatures in general, although her fascination with vampires in particular has led to her being accused as one on several occasions. During the warring periods, World War 1-2 in particular, Romania has been known for staying neutral only for a short amount of time before entering the wars, usually by the persuasion of her leaders and her desire to get stolen lands back. She picks sides based on who can benefit and support her most so she can get what she wants. In World War I she joined sides with the Allies and declared war on the Central Powers, and in World War II she joined the Axis. 'Relationships' Moldova (Aurel Popescu) Probably the country that Romania cares the most about out of any other, she and Moldova have a long, deep intertwined history with one another. She treasures Moldova since he is, in her own words: “The only thing that has stayed consistent in my life.” She will fiercely protect Moldova and, should the need arise; always ally herself with him, even if the numbers are outmatched against them or he is fighting against family (such as the war between Transnistria and Moldova in 1992, and various other conflics over the years.) She concerns herself with Moldova’s affairs, perhaps too much so, which is a great source of worry for Moldova. An example of this is when she went to Russia to speak against the Russian ban of Georgian and Moldovan wine in 2006, which had severely crippled their wine industry, and came back with several bruises and bitemarks. It should also be noted that she acknowledged Moldova’s declaration of independence mere hours after it was announced. It goes without saying that Romania deeply and truly does love Moldova. Transnistria (Petrisor Popescu) Main article: Transnistria Despite Transnistria being Moldova's younger brother, Romania herself sees him more as a pseudo-son than anything else. Since he is one of the people that Romania is incredibly protective of, she believes that he would be better off if he remained as part of Moldova rather than become his own nation, even going so far as to ally herself with Moldova in 1992. Although, eventually, she agreed to the ceasefire agreement proposed by Russia. Although she can be strict with Transnistria at times she cares deeply for the boy, and only has his best interests in mind like any good mother/older sister should. Ivan Braginski (Russian Federation) Main article: Russia Romania’s half brother through their shared mother, Kievan Rus. In present times these two have a rocky relationship, with their histories filled with grudging cooperation’s, neutrality and open hatred and hostility towards one another. Russia still offers the chance for Romania to ‘become one’ with him, although always says that she would live in the basement like the ‘filthy gypsy’ that she is. Their relationship was slightly better than it is in modern times during the 1700 hundred and late 1800 hundreds during this time Russia helped Romania break free of the Ottoman rule over her and she can admit, albeit rarely, that if Russia hadn’t helped her she probably would have stayed under Ottoman rule for much, much longer. In the present day, Russia is always at odds with her over Transnistria; Russia saying that he should remain independent, and Romania saying that he should rejoin with Moldova. Romania refers to him as nothing more than a vodka-guzzling country bumpkin, Russia refers to her as a second class, filthy gypsy. Despite the negativity surrounding them, there is a chance that they want to go back to the way things were when they were young. Heracles Karpusi (Greece) Main article: Greece Romania and Greece have what many would call a brother-sister relationship, and are on a human name basis with one another, such to be expected after knowing each other for several centuries. They both share a decent amount of history, mostly being ruled by the Ottoman Empire for roughly the same amount of time, and being allies during the second Balkan War and having a pretty smooth inter-country relationship all throuhout history. Currently, he is among the top three investors to Romania. Outside of politics, it isn’t un-common to see the two napping together somewhere visiting each other’s countries. Greece is Romania's main source of mythological knowladge, a topic that is often brought up between them during their free time. Anything beyond a sibling relationship is debatable although Anica herself denies anything other than a close friendship. Sadik Adnan (Republic of Turkey) Main article: Turkey Despite the rocky past that these two had with the Ottoman invasion and conquering of Romania, the two of them have, and still retain, a longstanding historical, geographic, and cultural relation with one another. Unlike Greece, Romania doesn’t hate Turkey, more like she is constantly annoyed with him and his loud, brash behavior. Likewise, Turkey playfully teases Romania in the same way an older brother would (making fun of the vampirc connotations that her country is associated with, asking if Vlad II was really a vampire, ect); although they still argue from time to time over extremely trivial things. In short, they have the typical “warring siblings” relationship that several other nations have, with Turkey not being shy about expressing how he thinks Anica is ungrateful for breaking away from the Ottoman Empire (although this topic isn't brought up nearly as often as it is with Greece) and, much to her charign, Anica is usually the one assisting Egypt in breaking up Greece and Turkey's fights, and the one patching them up if they get hurt, afterwhich Turkey will accuse her of taking Greece's side "as usual". Elizaveta Hedervary (Relpublic of Hungary) Main article: Hungary Simply put, the two of them are like a cat and a dog. A lot of their animosity seems to stem from the constant territorial struggles they’ve had over Transylvania in the past more than anything else. The two have always been at odds with each other, and for that reason they are often referred to as the ‘female versions of Greece and Turkey’ when it comes to their fights. Another large factor towards Romania’s hatred for Hungary are the Treznea and Ip Massacres that were caused by Hungarian hands after Northern Transylvania was turned over to Hungary after the Second Vienna Award. and the Hungarian-Romanian War of 1919. Because of these incidents, Anica has said that Hungary has yet to fully come out of her "barbaric" mindset, and calls the other female's repeted attempts to reclaim Transylvania hissy-fits, comparing her to a spoiled child whose had their toy taken away. Despite their embassy status and Hungary’s contribution into helping Romania into the EU, the two are still constantly fighting with each other and can hardly stand one another. Although, when the time calls for it, they can get along together quite well showing they have a kind of sister-hate relationship. Although these instances are incredibly rare and they will quickly deny any sort of comradery between them. Yao Wang (China) Main article: China China and Romania enjoy a long-standing friendship. Romania is one of the first countries that recognized new China shortly after its founding. Since the two countries established diplomatic relations nearly 60 years ago, bilateral relations have been growing smoothly despite major changes in international situation and conditions in both countries. China and Romania have been always supporting each other on international affairs and domestic development. They have always sympathized with and supported each other. In 1970 when Romania suffered serious floods, China provided Romania with free material aid. They frequently visit each others houses and enjoy each others traditions. Even going back to the Cold War when Russia threatened to invade Romania during the war, China became very protective of her and threatened Russia right back, making him back off. Name Her given name, Anica, is a name of Romanian origin meaning "grace" that is also used in Serbia, Slovenia, and Croatia. Her surname, Popescu, is an incredibly common Romanian family name that means "son of the pope" Trivia *If one were to consider the date that the Roman province of Dacia was founded, 106AD, to be her actual birth year, then Anica would be around 1904 years old *Her given birthday, July 13, corresponds with the date that Romania was officialy recognised as independent from the Ottoman Empire through the Treaty of Berlin *She has a very large amount of respect for Vlad III in a way that is comparable to Prussia's feeling for Friedrich the Great. Although unlike Prussia, Vlad wasn't her favorite leader. *Since Vampirism and Vampire lore in general has become a large part of her culture, it is possible that she drinks blood from time to time. Anica herself doesn't speak on the matter, however. *Anica is a huge dog person, she herself owns a Carpathian sheep dog named Soare. Her love of dogs represents the population of stray dogs in Romania. *Between the time she was founded and the prescent day, Anica's "formal" name has been changed several times. In order they are: Roman Dacia, Wallachia, the Kingdom of Romania, the Socialist Republic of Romania, and finally just Romania. Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe